


失物招领【完结】

by YXABO



Category: 434, 凯千, 千凯千, 往昔 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22268389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXABO/pseuds/YXABO
Kudos: 25





	失物招领【完结】

【一起睡吗】

美食街距离尹柯的家没有多少路程，一路上青年坐在副驾驶上，看着窗外掠过的城市夜景，和人来人往的人潮，侧脸专注眼睛虚焦，不知道在想些什么。霓虹加上昏黄的灯光，从俊逸的侧脸上扫过，只一眼便能让邬童心跳加快。

他知道，尹柯是在消化方才他讲述的过往，哭包特别想哭还必须憋着的模样，委屈的很。下挂的嘴角不见梨涡，只有唇珠微微嘟着，唇瓣抿的紧紧的，紧绷的下颌线在昏暗中透着冷意和憋闷。邬童右手从方向盘上松开，揉了揉不开心的后脑勺，“没事了，我这不好好的吗？  
”

双眼通红的眨了两下，尹柯咽下喉中的酸涩，“那些人都是要付出代价的。”气愤又哽咽的一句话，让邬童心里软乎的不行，哭笑不得的捏了下微凉的耳垂，“王总已经帮我解决了，绝对已经让他们付出代价了，别气了好不好？”

柔声的轻哄，略微平复了尹柯心中的难受，“王总帮你很多。”行至红灯路口，车身稳稳停住，捏在耳垂上的手下移至温热的颈项里，用手背轻柔又缓慢的摩挲着滑腻的皮肤，“从小，兄弟几个就我和他关系最好，刚出事的前两年，我和父亲四处躲藏生活，他才没能找到我们。”

“救我于深渊之后，我的债主变成了他，他送我去国外留学，让我帮他管理公司。我可以这样快，完好无损的回到你身边，多亏了他，不然真不知道要到何年何月才会与你重逢。”绿灯亮起，指尖依依不舍的离开体温和触感，尹柯下意识缩了下脖子，好似想挽留。

“我什么都没有帮到你。”他们从娘胎里出来，就在一起生活玩耍，长大后进入同一所学校，情窦初开在一张床上亲吻拥抱，分享彼此的体温，这五年的缺失不光是邬童的遗憾，也是尹柯的痛和无法救赎的伤。

路上车多，邬童无法分出心神和手去拥抱缩在他副驾驶上苦闷的哭包，只能尽量哄着：“这五年你平安长大，对于我来说就是很好的一件事，足够让我忘记那些残酷的过往。没有什么人和事，比你更重要的了。”无论现在，还是未来，都没有能够比你更重要的人事物存在。

尹柯静默片刻，安静的车厢内发出一声轻叹，“我想吻你。”转向驾驶位方向的眸子含着水光，柔柔的覆盖在浓烈的情愫之下。几乎是瞬间，邬童喉咙生不出津液来，干涩的紧，滚动喉结的时候带点细微的疼，“马上到家。”

车身汇入车流，汽车尾气发出的声音迫不及待。

两人无言下车，无言的进电梯，只有五层楼的高度和距离，电梯硬是缓慢异常。然而，只是乘电梯的人这样觉得罢了。

咔嚓，钥匙插入锁眼中，转动打开大门。接着又砰的一声，大门关上，屋内漆黑一片，只有交叠在玄关处的两个男人，和突兀的钥匙落地声。他们来不及把钥匙放好，就唇齿交缠在一处，这次又是尹柯主动的。

他搂着邬童的脖子，用身体把人抵在玄关处的大门上，用力的把舌尖伸进对方的口腔中，汲取熟悉的味道和津液。仿佛要以这样的方式，才能告知他邬童是真实存在并且完好。空气中气氛渐渐热起来，柔软的舌尖触碰到的牙关，舌头，口腔内壁，均是他所熟悉的。

激烈的动作渐渐慢了下来，邬童却开始不满足，他搂过尹柯的腰用力转身就把姿势调转，变成了他掌握主动权。尹柯嘴角泛起一抹微笑，晶莹的水光挂在梨涡附近，引人采撷。眸子深谙，干涩一路的喉间迫不及待的需要更多的甘甜。

低头，一吻落在浅浅的梨涡上，接着狂风暴雨般的热吻再次袭来，汹涌而至。灵活的舌尖霸道的抵开牙关，顺利的勾缠到柔软的舌头，舔过舌根和上颚，令因为闭不上的嘴角流下透明的津液，看起来很是迷乱。尹柯小声呜咽，喘不上气的感觉令他窒息又头皮发麻。

咕咚，干涩的喉咙终于得到甘甜的汁水，邬童极其不满足的继续夺取，吮吸着藏在柔软唇瓣内的所有甜美。宽大的手掌不安分的揉捏着腰肢，在劲瘦的腹肌上轻轻一按后，便开始往下蔓延。衣摆被撩起，藏在里面的肉体被火热的手掌光顾，手心紧贴着肉深切感受。

尹柯没阻拦，眯着眼任由邬童放肆的抚摸他的身体，甚至还张开嘴好方便凶猛的野兽进出。“唔......”手掌一路向上走，五年前被光顾的红豆，今天再次被好久不见的朋友触上。大拇指和中指捏住，空出的食指用指尖骚刮着突起的那一颗，引起颤栗。

呼吸渐渐沉了，两人都是，室内的温度也在不知不觉中升高。邬童停下手里的动作，忍耐着身体深处叫嚣的野兽，分离唇瓣轻声的问：“可以吗？”尹柯喘着气，享受着好不容易呼吸到的空气，在黑暗中凝视着近在咫尺，与他有相同热烈情欲和情愫的眸子，轻笑一声。

尹柯没说话，身体力行，手施力下压，让邬童低头自己略微抬头，唇瓣再次黏连。瞬间，两人身体深处的欲火被一个吻点燃，衣服里面的手开始往下蔓延，在黏腻的亲吻声中伴随着一声嗑塔，和裤链下拉的声音。

“呼......”火热的手掌覆盖上腿间的一团，惹得尹柯发出一声喘息，他能感受到隔着一层薄薄的纯棉布料，外面的手掌有多有力和炽热。五指张开，又收紧，有力而又轻柔的揉捏着鼓起的硬团子，渐渐的把原本蜷缩在两颗蛋蛋之中的柱身唤醒，笔直的从内裤的边缘冒出了头。

邬童咬着柔嫩的耳垂，边咬边低沉的笑，“我们家哭包有在好好长大呢。”唇舌里面的耳朵因为这句话而红到滴血，尹柯微张着嘴呼吸，脑袋靠在宽阔的肩膀上，低着头也拉开了邬童的裤链。黑色的内裤早就已经撑开鼓囊囊的弧度，甚至能摸到一丝潮湿，在手心里有点粘，是男人的前列腺液体。

内裤下拉，笔直粗硬的一根跳了出来，在黑暗中与摸他的人打招呼。感受到自由的气息，邬童在修长的脖颈间印下一吻，啵唧一声松开，红色的草莓便印了出来，“这么急？”他还只是隔靴搔痒，尹柯却已经实打实的掌握住他的柱身。

尹柯抬起头，伸出舌尖舔了舔那张薄唇，“想你五年了。”他们分开的这五年，不光有情感上的思念，也有身体上的。不知道曾经在何处的某个角落，因为过于思念，而想着对方的身体自我发泄。邬童自然也是，因为这句话他红了眼，眨了下湿润的眼睛后便蹲下身，做出了令人诧异的举动。

尹柯没来得及阻止，硬挺的柱身便与空气接触，紧接着一秒不到的时间里，又进入湿热的空间。是邬童含住了他的家伙，生疏的收着牙齿，用舌头抵在唇瓣和牙齿上，含着柱身的每一处一一舔过。含到铃口的时候，邬童用舌尖戳刺进已经打开的地方，深深一舔，便让感受到刺激的人交了作业。

“憋了多久了？还挺浓。”邬童拿过纸巾，将白浊吐到上面，扔进垃圾桶。尹柯深深地盯着他，片刻后拉起还跪在地上的男人，用力的吻了上去。腥臊的味道，在紧贴不放的唇齿间交换，松开后他才说道：“一直在等你。”心在等你，身体也是，无论是过去还是现在。

说完，尹柯也要跪下去，却被阻止，他不解的抬起头。邬童把他强制性拉起来，低沉又满含深情：“别这样，我舍不得。”他们的18岁，也曾经这样疯狂过，“我之前也......”未说完的话封于热吻间，接着又分开：“以前的邬童是个混蛋，以后再不欺负你了。”

顿了顿，“当然，在床上的时候还是要适当欺负一下的。”邬童半蹲下身，两手从腰间把人抱起，尹柯就势缠上他的腰，微笑和幸福挂在嘴角，这样的欺负他甘愿受着。

一路摸黑来到房间，两人双双跌入主卧室的榻榻米上，过于柔软的床垫颤了两颤。尹柯还未来得及睁眼，他的双腿一凉，裤子被拽了下来，扔在了地板上。他主动坐起身，抬起手让邬童把他的衣服脱去，赤身裸体的展现在月光下，在那双宛如野兽的眼睛里。

不等邬童脱去自己的衣服，他家哭包的双手就已经缠了上来，你来我往之间，很快，赤裸的身体紧贴在一处交缠。尹柯再次被压进床铺里，两腿下意识圈住伏在他腿间的腰身，乖得要命。唇瓣分开，湿润水光的嘴唇中央，黏连出一根极细又脆弱的银丝，没撑住一秒，就断裂弹回唇珠上。

小小的称不上一滴的津液，下一秒又被薄唇含去。室内响起水声和亲吻声，邬童故意发出啵唧的声音，在尹柯的脸上，鼻子上，双眼上，耳朵上，唇瓣上，不停的印下热吻。“像不像你当初亲我的声音？”尹柯楞了一下，脑海深处的回忆变得清晰。

他没想到，邬童连这样细微到不能再细微的细节，都记得清清楚楚。或许以前的邬童很混蛋和迟钝，但明白爱情这件事，并且失而复得后的邬童，在每一个举动和每句话上，都能让尹柯知道，他爱他。

邬童点了点自己的侧脸，模仿着当年欠揍的语气，“亲我一口。”尹柯笑眯了眼，咬了下唇瓣后抬起头亲在了俊美的侧脸上。吧唧一声，与当年情窦初开时的青涩别无二致，只不过现在的人变得更加勇敢，“我喜欢你，我爱你，邬童。”

热烈直接的告白，是在五年前不曾敢宣泄出口的。邬童身形一怔，随即无奈笑出声，“被你抢先了，我本来打算先说的。”惩罚性的一口咬在脆弱又敏感的喉结上，还用牙齿磨了磨。尹柯发出一声轻喘，喉结在舌尖上滚动一番，“只要是你，多久都不晚。”

今晚的尹柯是极其美味的甜点，让人嘴里，身体，心里都甜的不行。邬童在那张脸上亲了又亲，然后撑起身体，深情的凝视进那双眼睛深处，告白炽热而又虔诚：“往后的每一天我都会陪着你，除非死亡，否则再也没有什么能将我们分开，我爱你，我的哭包。”

最后一个字出口的瞬间，尹柯身体力行的诠释了哭包这一称呼。眼尾掉落一滴晶莹，声音哽咽：“这三个字，我等了好久。”这五年，有委屈吗？肯定有的。五年前的那场不平等恋爱，尹柯也有委屈，尽管爱的再卑微，也是会存着邬童给予他相应的爱这样的期待，哪怕是一点点。

薄唇温柔又怜惜的吻去一滴滴咸涩的泪水，吻一下说一声对不起，满含后悔和自责。在说到第七声对不起的时候，尹柯侧过头将未出口的字封于唇舌里，往后他们不需要再说这声对不起，他们只需要说无止境的情话和呼喊对方的名字就好。

温度从未冷却，甚至升温。邬童用力的搂着尹柯的腰，好似要将对方融入骨血里去。亲吻往下蔓延，含过滚动的喉结，在脖颈上印下印记。不间断的继续往下走，舔过两粒挺立的红豆，顺着腰腹的弧度将印记印在了大腿内侧。

那处的皮肤滑嫩白暂，沉沉的呼吸喷洒在湿润的印记上，微凉又灼热。隐秘的地方因为这热气，居然微微翕动起来，就着月光邬童看的清楚，也下意识吞咽着分泌过多的口水，抬手触上了干涩紧致的褶皱地方。几乎在触碰上的瞬间，褶皱的小口往里一缩，入口变得更加窄又惹人想要往里探索。

动作一顿，“我忘记准备润滑油和套了。”说着，邬童就想要起身去买。尹柯连忙拉住他，拉开床边的抽屉，里面放着一瓶崭新的润滑油，“我有准备。”邬童心中一软，也疼了一下，他家哭包真的一直在等他，“可是没有套，这样会发烧的。”

邬童真的开始懂得疼人，尹柯心中一甜，看了眼对方一直忍耐勃起的家伙，“你要这样去买套吗？”邬童脸上闪过一丝纠结，不等他纠结完，尹柯说道：“我不想你戴套，可以直接进来吗？”这样的小期待，本该在毕业旅游中实现的。

他们已经错过了五年，也错过了人生中只有一次浪漫的毕业旅行，不该再拖下去了，“好。”邬童说出这一个字，用吻将尹柯压进床铺里，拿过软枕放置在尹柯的腰身下。这样的动作方便接下来做爱，手指再次触上那圈褶皱，邬童先是轻轻的摸了下，等穴口适应了触碰和温度后，才开封润滑油，倒了满满一手心。

凉兮兮的液体全数涂抹在穴口处，手指慢慢的润滑接着温柔又不失力道的往里戳刺开拓。邬童按压的缓慢，一边用唇舌去安抚身体僵硬的人，热烈的亲吻让尹柯忘记了自己的身体正在被开拓这件事，不知不觉已经三指。

硕大的蘑菇头，在扩张着等待进入的穴口处抵上，刚刚好填满了入口边缘。近乎透明的边缘不见丝毫褶皱，邬童慢慢的抵进去，缓慢而又温柔，“疼吗？”尹柯的眉眼轻蹙，身体有点紧绷，他摇了摇脑袋，表示还能忍受。

刚开始时只有异物感，对于眼睛和手来说柱身是熟悉的，可对于从未被光顾的后穴来说，却是陌生的。那粗硬的东西进入他的身体，撑开他柔软紧致的边缘，疼痛感不可避免，尽管邬童已经很慢很温柔。硬挺的柱身进入一半，便进不去了，于是又是一把润滑油，瓶身瘪了一半。

“还行吗？”邬童时刻关注着身下的人，生怕有一丝伤害。汗水挂在脸上，他也忍得难受，但比起尹柯的疼痛微不足道。尹柯尽量放松身体，平缓呼吸，“可以，你进来。”他们在实践中慢慢摸索，谁都不是老师，同样是学生，在这一晚互相学习。

极致缓慢的进度，终于让柱身全根没入，挺翘的蘑菇头抵进肠道深处，塞得满满。两人皆是满头的汗水，尹柯主动的捏了下邬童的手臂，没说什么只是有点催促的意思。邬童领会，两手将身体两侧的腿弯曲下压，这使得枕头上的屁股高高抬起，更加方便动作。

暴涨着青筋脉络的柱身在柔软的穴口里面缓慢的抽插起来，强烈的异物感让尹柯还未适应。等抽插十几次后，尹柯的眉间逐渐平缓，邬童便开始加速，柱身抽出和进入的长度也慢慢增加。蘑菇头顶至肠道深处的某个地方，尹柯身体肉眼可见的颤栗了一下。

“这里吗？”邬童停下动作，照着方才戳到的地方腰身往里一挺，果不其然尹柯是同样的反应，甚至轻声的喊了一声。“好奇怪。”异物感消失不见，取而代之的是酥麻，从他的前列腺里面窜上来，陌生的很，让他的心不上不下。

邬童又戳了那处一次，问道：“怎么奇怪？”尹柯不说话，轻喘着气，睫毛被强烈情欲激出的泪花沾湿。邬童摆动起腰身，不断的戳刺在那处隐秘的地方，一边坏笑着问：“舒服吗？是不是很爽？”尹柯晃晃脑袋，捏着撑在他身体两侧的手臂，“唔~~~你别说话。”

“不让我说话，那就是让我用力干的意思？”邬童开始欺负人，一个劲儿的抵着那一处进发。柱身在肠道内抽插，蘑菇头要出不出的撑在穴口边缘处，再用力的碰撞进去，囊袋在柔软的臀瓣上打出一道道红痕。

“唔啊~~~你，你慢点......”尹柯被欺负的有点喘不上气的感觉，邬童的臂膀都要被他捏青了，这对于初次体验前列腺快感的他来说，陌生又凶猛。邬童停下动作，低头亲了口眼尾的泪水，抱着人坐起身，以面对面交叠的姿势，跪在床上再次抽插起来。

这样的姿势进入的更深，不用找角度，硕大的蘑菇头便能精准的戳刺在前泪腺上。尹柯上下颠簸，抱着邬童的脖子一口咬在肩颈上，这大大刺激了初尝肉类的野兽，更加用力的顶弄进最深处，啪啪啪的声音甚至盖过了粗喘和呻吟。

“我还留着那段视频，手机换了几个，视频一直被我藏在U盘里，用密码锁着。”啪的一声，顶进最深处，邬童继续说着荤话：“这五年，想你了，我就翻出来看，视频里的你可真漂亮，看着看着我就硬了，非要听你的声音，看你的身体才能射出来。”

大段荤话，能让尹柯想象到邬童所说的画面，这样一刺激，直接让顶在小腹上的柱身吐出了第二波精水。邬童作势要拿手机，“我们一边听一边做好吗？”视频尹柯没看过，不知道自己在镜头中是什么样，但他知道很羞耻，立马骂道：“邬童，你混蛋！”

这一声早该在五年前骂出来的，邬童笑着承受这一句怒骂，讨好的亲了亲热度升高的耳尖，“开玩笑的，我错了，不欺负我家哭包了。”柱身没停过抽插，小尹柯哪怕射过两回了也还是被前列腺刺激的抬起了头，“你删掉！”

邬童毫不犹豫的答应了，然而删不删又是另外一回事。

月光下，房间里，两具身体在床上面对面交叠而坐。修长莹润的双腿圈着劲瘦的腰身，两手是与腿相同的姿势紧搂着对方，屁股底下是不断进出的柱身和黏连的润滑液体。邬童抽插了数十下，囊袋恨不得也要进去的刹那，骤然停止。

不等邬童开口，尹柯双腿更加圈紧着说道：“进来吧。”邬童身体一僵，爱不释手的抚摸着滑嫩的背脊，“不行，射进来你会发烧的。”尹柯搂抱的地方刚好能摸到那条崎岖的疤痕，指腹轻柔的沿着那条线从左肩往下，一路摸到右腰，抵着耳畔问：“你会疼我的，不是吗？”

邬童当然会，怀中的哭包是他失而复得的宝贝，被他一声不吭的落在等待失主来认领的地方。现在他好不容易办了一系列证明是自己丢失的宝贝的认领手续，终于带回了家，哪能不再好好疼惜和看牢呢。

他不用再说些保证和承诺，埋在湿热绵软肠道内的柱身再次抽插起来。尹柯一边摸着那条伤疤，一边用唇瓣亲吻着脖颈处因用力而鼓起的青筋，爽感再次爆发之际，不禁感叹：他的男朋友可真持久！战斗力超棒！

他为下半身的性福感到满足，也为在片刻后终于射进来的白浊满足。柱身把肠道塞得满满，射进来的东西一滴也没有漏，全数被堵在里面。邬童拍了拍他的屁股，“满足了？”尹柯轻点脑袋，嘴角勾着笑，餍足又疲惫的小声说：“男朋友是不是该疼我了？”

邬童轻笑出声，温存的带着点宠溺的吻了吻怀中人的耳畔，“不止是现在，还有往后的每一晚，每一天，都会这样疼你。”原封不动的姿势抱起人往浴室里走去，他需要给他家哭包好好清理，避免明天可能会发生的不好情况。

水声盖过呻吟和粗喘，等到浴室门再次打开，邬童抱着人出来的时候，已经不见丝毫水雾。尹柯躺在安稳的怀中，眼尾通红睫毛湿哒哒的，很显然又在浴室里被欺负了，让初尝快感的人满足又有点委屈。

躺在床上，指尖拨弄着黑色的短发，邬童坦白道：“其实，在开学那天，你来学校找我那次，我一直跟在你身后。看着你在学校外等我，看着你回到学校发现门关了，又看着你进了宾馆，我才离开。”尹柯身形一僵，忍着生气和鼻子的酸意，红着眼锤了邬童一拳，“你真的是个混蛋！”

邬童没接这一拳，任由这一拳不轻不重的打在他身上，“以后再也不会了，看着你的背影却不能看着你的眼睛，这样的滋味太苦了。我是，你也是，以后再也不会了。”尹柯吸了吸鼻子，沉默片刻道：“你现在把我领回来了，以后可不能再丢了。”

邬童自然应允，他比谁都珍惜现在来之不易的幸福和宝贝，在额上落下一吻，“我发誓，睡吧。”虽然挺累，腰也挺酸，尹柯暂时却没有睡意，“一起睡吧，明天把你的行李，搬到这间房里，以后我们一起睡觉，一起起床。”没有任何欲望的一句话，却充满向往和饱含安稳。

“你的行李等了好久吧。”尹柯说着，打了个哈欠，眸子再次变得水光发亮。邬童拭去他眼尾的湿意，“最懂我的还是你，只有你。”有了睡意的人翻了个身，面向精瘦的胸膛，在那颗小豆子上咬了一口：“我看到你房间的两个行李箱没有打开，我就知道你在打什么主意。”

胸上的疼和痒同时袭来，邬童倒吸口气，嘶了一声，承认道：“说实话，我确实觊觎你的房间，馋你的身子！”嗓音是标准的事后沙哑调调，尤其抵着耳畔说话更加容易撩拨人身体里的欲望。尹柯半退些许，眯着睁不开的眼，“不来了，我要睡了。”

鼻音浓重，与邬童的事后爽快不同，尹柯是被欺负哭的沙哑，听起来就像个小可怜。初次体验他们就进行了两次，邬童自然不会再进行第三次，把退离他怀抱的人再次锁进怀中，盖上被子就着柔和的月光，说了他们同床共枕后的第一声：“晚安。”

当然，以后他们还会有无数个晚安和早安，在每一天的睡觉之前，在每一天醒来睁开眼的那一刹那，都说给最爱的人听。

【END】


End file.
